1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to vehicle dashboard structures including accommodating units, which can accommodate an article, at a door-side end portion of the dashboard. More particularly, selected embodiments disclosed herein relate to holders for beverage containers (e.g., cup holders) for vehicle dashboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a container holder (i.e., a “cup holder”) that accommodates a beverage container, has been provided at a door-side end of a dashboard of an automobile. As such, a portion of heated and/or cooled air flowing through an airflow path of the vehicle heating ventilation and air conditioning system (“HVAC”) provided in the interior of the dashboard is directed to flow in the container holder, either to cool or heat the beverage container. (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-135935).
However, as formerly presented, the entire periphery of the top portion of the beverage container, for example a can or a paper cup, held in the container holder is exposed. Therefore, when a driver seated in a driver's seat views a side mirror adjacent to passenger's seat, the aforementioned exposed portion of the beverage container may be reflected in a door window and obstruct a line of sight of the driver and be reflected in the side mirror. In one circumstance, when a color of the beverage container is reflected in the side mirror is distinct from a color of the surrounding the dashboard, the driver may become distracted.